schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Winter Soldier
James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, bekannt als der Winter Soldier, ist der sekundäre Antagonist in dem 2014 erschienenen Marvel-Film Return of the First Avenger. Er kehrt als Protagonist in Captain America: Civil War zurück und wird voraussichtlich auch in Avengers: Infinity War zurückkehren. Er wird von Sebastian Stan dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Bucky war bereits seit früher Kindheit der beste Freund des schmächtigen Steve Rogers. Dabei musste er Steve jedoch des Öfteren vor Schlägern retten. Kriegsgefangenschaft Nachdem er Steve wieder einmal aus einer Prügelei gerettet hat, behauptet Bucky sarkastisch dass es fast so wirkt als würde Steve es genießen, zusammengeschlagen zu werden. Er hilft Steve auf und findet dabei einen Militärbescheid, in dem Steve der Beitritt ins Militär verweigert wird. Er selbst hingegen soll jedoch schon am nächsten Morgen als Sergeant nach England verfrachtet werden um dort gegen die Deutschen zu kämpfen. Steve ist eifersüchtig und schämt sich, selbst nicht kämpfen zu können. Da es seine letzte Nacht in den Staaten ist, lädt Bucky Steve zur Weltausstellung ein und offenbart Steve auch, dass er Dates für beide organisiert hat. Dort schauen sie einer Vorstellung von Howard Stark zu, in der dieser einen Prototypen eines schwebenden Autos offenbart, der jedoch nach kurzer Levitationsphase zu Boden kracht. Als Bucky sich umdreht um mit Steve zu sprechen, muss er feststellen dass Steve verschwunden ist. Bucky kann Steve in einer Militärausstellung der Weltausstellung finden, wo er versucht Steve von seinem Plan abzubringen, irgendwie dem Militär beizutreten. Ihr Gespräch wird jedoch von Abraham Erskine gehört, der Steve daraufhin für ein geheimes Militärprogramm rekrutiert. Nachdem Steve in den Supersoldaten "Captain America" verwandelt wurde, wird er nach Europa gesandt um HYDRA zu bekämpfen. In Österreich erfährt er jedoch, dass Buckys Einheit in einen HYDRA-Hinterhalt geraten ist und dass von den 200 Soldaten einige gefangen wurde und weniger als 50 überlebt haben. Auch Bucky ist scheinbar verstorben, als Captain America jedoch einen Angriff auf die HYDRA-Basis hinter feindlichen Linien leitet um die Geiseln zu retten, findet er heraus dass Bucky einer der Gefangenen ist. Er kann Bucky befreien, der geschockt ist, Steve in seiner neuen Form zu sehen. Für weitere Gespräche ist jedoch keine Zeit, da der Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus der Basis aktiviert wurde. Nach einer kurzen Konfrontation mit Red Skull gelingt es Steve und Bucky, aus der brennenden Fabrik zu fliehen. Zusammenarbeit mit Captain America Nachdem Steve die Kriegsgefangenen erfolgreich zurück in die Militärbasis gerbacht hat, stellt er ein Team zusammen um die HYDRA-Basen zu attackieren, deren Standort er in Schmidts Basis erfahren hat. Bucky ist ebenfalls Teil des Teams. Zusammen gelingt es der Gruppe, diverse HYDRA-Basen in ganz Europa auszulöschen. Schließlich kann das Team in den Alpen einen HYDRA-Zug attackieren, in dem sich der Wissenschaftler Arnim Zola befinden soll. Zusammen mit Steve kann Bucky auf den Zug klettern und diesen auch schließlich betreten. Der Zug erweist sicht jedoch schließlich als Falle und Bucky und Steve werden durch eine Metalltür voneinander getrennt und beide werden von HYDRA-Soldaten beschossen. In der Kongrontation wird durch eine Energiekanone ein Loch in die Zugwand gerissen und Bucky wird herausgeschleudert. Obwohl Steve ihn noch zu retten versucht, stürzt Bucky letztendlich in die Eiswüste unterhalb der Brücke. Winter Soldier Obwohl er allgemein für tot gehalten wird, überlebt Bucky den Sturz schwer verletzt. Tatsächlich ist es ironischerweise Arnim Zola, der ihn findet. Zola lässt Bucky in eine HYDRA-Basis verfrachten, wo ihm in einem intensiven Prozess seine Erinnerungen genommen werden. Bucky wird durch eine Folge von Codewörtern zu einem HYDRA-Assassinen "programmiert" und ist von nun an völlig loyal zu HYDRA. Er erhält den Namen "Winter Soldier". Nachdem er zum Winter Soldier wurde, führte Bucky insgesamt mehr als zwei Dutzend Attentate in insgesamt 50 Jahren aus. Zwischen den Perioden, in denen er genutzt wurde, wurde er von HYDRA wieder eingefroren, damit er in der Zwischenzeit nicht alterte. Als die Agentin Natasha Romanovv einen Atomingenieur aus dem Iran rausholte, wurde sie vom Winter Soldier verfolgt. Diese zerschoss ihr auf der Strecke kurz vor Odessa die Reifen. Als die beiden aus dem Wrack kletterten, konfrontierte der Winter Soldier die beiden. Er konnte den Ingenieur durch Romanov erschießen, als diese ihm Deckung geben wollte. Angriff auf Nick Fury Während der S.H.I.E.L.D.-Direktor Nick Fury in seinem Auto durch Washington fährt, wird er auf offener Straße von HYDRA-Söldnern angegriffen. Nachdem er diese eliminieren kann wird er als zweite Sicherheitsmaßnahme auch noch von dem Winter Soldier angegriffen. Dieser feuert eine tellerartige Granate unter Furys Wagen, welcher durch die Detonation in die Luft geschleudert wird und auf dem Dach landet. Nachdem der Winter Soldier mit seinem Metallarm die verkantete Tür des Wagens aufgerissen hat, muss er jedoch feststellen dass Fury entkommen ist. Fury flieht in Steve Rogers' Wohnung, der Winter Soldier kann ihn jedoch dorthin verfolgen. Während Fury Steve berichtet dass S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltriert wurde und dass Fury und Steve die einzigen sind, die davon wissen, wird Fury von mehreren Gewehrschüssen getroffen, die vom Winter Soldier vom gegenüberliegenden Dach abgefeuert werden. Fury ist scheinbar tot und Steve begibt sich auf das Dach um den Schützen zu verfolgen. Er kann den Winter Soldier schließlich am Rand des Dachs konfrontieren und schleudert seinen Schild auf ihn umihn auszuhalten, der Winter Soldier kann den Schild jedoch mit seinem Metallarm fangen und auf Steve zurückschleudern. Daraufhin springt der Winter Soldier vom Dach und flüchtet. Angriff auf Steve Rogers Nachdem Captain America erfahren hat, dass HYDRA vor 70 Jahren Shield infiltriert hat und dort seitdem heimlich ihre Pläne durchsetzen, schickt Pierce den Winter Soldier los, um Rogers aufzuhalten. Der Winter Soldier besucht ihn dabei in seinem Haus und Pierce nennt ihm Romanov und Rogers als Ziel, wobei er außerdem befiehlt dass die beiden binnen zehn Stunden tot sein sollen. Der Winter Soldier greift an, nachdem Steve, Romanov und ihr Verbündeter Sam Wilson den HYDRA-Agenten Jasper Sitwell entführt haben. Während die vier über die Autobahn fahren, landet der Winter Soldier auf dem Autodach, packt Sitwell durch das Fenster und schleudert ihn in den Gegenverkehr, damit dieser keine Informationen preisgeben kann. Daraufhin schießt der Winter Soldier durch das Dach in das Innere des Autos, verfehlt seine Ziele jedoch. Steve zieht daraufhin die Bremse an, wodurch der Winter Soldier vom Dach geworfen wird. Dieser kann sich jedoch schnell wieder aufrappeln. Während Handlanger des Winter Soldiers von hinten in Steves Wagen rasen und ihn so weiter nach vorne drängen, springt der Winter Soldier wieder auf das Autodach. Er rammt seine Metallhand durch die Windschutzscheibe und reißt das Lenkrad heraus. Daraufhin springt er auf das Auto seiner Verbündeten, während Steves Wagen einen Unfall baut. Der Wagen des Winter Soldiers hält ebenfalls und seine Handlanger geben ihm einen Granatenwerfer, den der Winter Soldier auf Steve feuert. Dieser kann die Granate zwar mit seinem Schild abwehren, wird von der Explosion aber trotzdem von der Autobahnbrücke geschleudert. Da Steve nun erst einmal aus dem Weg geschafft ist, widmen sich der Winter Soldier und seine Handlanger Natasha. Diese springt jedohch mit einem Greifhaken ebenfalls von der Brücke und entkommt so in die Stadt. Der Winter Soldier greift sich ein Gewehr und will sie erschießen, Natasha erwidert jedoch das Feuer und trifft ihn im Kopf - lediglich seine Schutzbrille rettet dem Winter Soldier das Leben. Um seine Ziele zu eliminieren springt der Winter Soldier nun ebenfalls in die Stadt herab und auch seine Handlanger seilen sich ab. Sam erschießt die Handlanger jedoch von der Brücke aus und auch Steve kann einige eliminieren. Als sich ein Polizeifahrzeug nähert zerstört der Winter Soldier dieses mit seinem Raketenwerfer. Als er plötzlich Romanovs Stimme neben sich hört, kullert der Winter Soldier eine Granate unter dem Auto her. Die Granate explodiert, zerstört jedoch lediglich das Handy, mit dem Natasha den Winter Soldier ausgetrickst hat. Natasha selbst greift den Winter Soldier daraufhin von hinten an, er kann sie jedoch abwimmeln. Mithilfe eines elektronischen Geräts kann Natasha den Metallarm des Winter Soldiers sabotieren, der Gegner kann dies jedoch schnell wieder rückgängig machen während Natasha flüchtet. Der Winter Soldier schießt Natasha in den Rücken, wird jedoch von Steve zur Seite gestoßen bevor er sie hinrichten kann. Steve attackiert daraufhin den Winter Soldier und kann diesen auch entwaffnen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus dass der Winter Soldier Steves Schild mit seinem Metallarm durchaus gewachsen ist und er kann Steve sogar den Schild abnehmen. Letztlich kann Steve dem Winter Soldier nach einem brutalen Faustkampf die Maske abreißen und erkennt voller Schock seinen alten Freund Bucky. Als Steve diesen als Bucky anspricht, erwidert der Winter Soldier jedoch wer zur Hölle denn Bucky sein soll und versucht, Steve erneut zu erschießen. Er wird aber von Natasha mit seinem eigenen Granatenwerfer beschossen und somit in die Flucht geschlagen. Der Winter Soldier entkommt erfolgreich. Kampf am Triskelion Nach seiner Niederlage kehrt Bucky in eine HYDRA-Basis zurück, wo seine Wunden versorgt werden und sein Arm repariert wird. Als er sich plötzlich an seine letzten gemeinsamen Erinnerungen mit Steve Rogers erinnert, sowie seine Umwandlung durch Zola, schlägt er frustriert auf einen Techniker ein. Sofort richten Soldaten ihre Waffen auf Bucky, schießen aber noch nicht. Kurze Zeit später taucht Alexander Pierce auf, dem verraten wird dass sich Bucky in einer instabilen Phase befindet. Pierce betritt den Raum trotzdem und fordert einen Missionsbericht. Als Bucky zuerst nicht reagiert, schlägt Pierce ihm ins Gesicht. Als Bucky daraufhin fragt, wer der Mann auf der Brücke war, behauptet Pierce lediglich dass Bucky in in der selben Woche schon bei seinem Anschlag auf Fury getroffen hat - er verschweigt dabei dass die beiden einst beste Freunde waren. Pierce setzt sich zu Bucky und sagt diesem, dass seine Arbeit ein Geschenk für die Menschheit ist und dass dieser das gesamte Jahrhundert geformt hat. Er behauptet, dass er Bucky noch einmal braucht, da die Gesellschaft sich an einer Wende befindet. Er sagt jedoch, dass er seine Arbeit nicht machen kann wenn Bucky seine nicht macht, und dass Hydra den Menschen so nicht die Freiheit geben kann, die sie verdienen. Den Tränen nahe erwidert Bucky lediglich, dass er Steve erkannt hat. Daraufhin befiehlt Pierce seinen Technikern, Buckys Gedächtnis zulöschen und ihn erneut auszuschicken. Als Captain America und seine Verbündeten die Insight-Helicarrier attackieren, die sich mittlerweile in der Luft befinden, attackiert der Winter Soldier ein nahgelegenes US-Flugfeld. Dort zerstört er mit seinem Granatenwerfer die Kampfjets und tötet die Piloten, damit diese Rogers nicht zur Hilfe kommen können. Außerdem stiehlt er den letzten verbliebenen Jet, um selbst einen der Helicarrier erreichen zu können. So kann der Winter Soldier den letzten verbliebenen Helicarrier erreichen. Als Rogers und Wilson dort auftauchen attackiert der Winter Soldier sie von hinten und rammt Steve von der Brüstung des Helicarriers. Als Wilson ihm hinterherfliegen will, packt der Winter Soldier ihn am Flügel und schleudert ihn zurück auf das Flugfeld des Helicarriers. Wilson eröffnet das Feuer auf den Winter Solider, dieser kann jedoch in Deckung gehen. Als Wilson erneut davonfliegen will, stoppt der Winter Soldier ihn mit einem Greifhaken und reißt ihn zu Boden. Er kann ihm einen seiner Flügel abreißen und ihn vom Helicarrier stoßen. Wilson kann sich zwar mit einem Fallschirm retten, kann aber nicht mehr zum Helicarrier zurückfliegen. Als der Winter Soldier sieht, dass Captain America sich auf die untere Ebene des Helicarriers gerettet hat, begibt er sich hinab um sich Rogers erneut zu stellen. Der Winter Soldier konfontiert Steve am Kontrollsystem des Helicarriers und versperrt ihm den Weg. Da Millionen von Menschen sterben werden, falls Steve den Helicarrier nicht aufhält, bittet er Bucky aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dieser ignoriert die Bitte jedoch und so kommt es zu einem weiteren Kampf zwischen den beiden. Während er Bucky von sich stößt versucht Steve gleichzeitig, das System zu entschärfen aber schließlich stürzt sich der Winter Soldier auf Steve und stößt diesen von der Ballustrade. Zusammen stürzen die beiden hinab in die Glaskuppel, die den Boden der Schaltzentrale bildet. Dort kämpfen sie weiter, Steve kann jedoch den Fortschritt von Projekt Insight von dort unten nicht beenden. Während ihres Kampfs kann Steve Bucky letztlich überwältigen und bewusstlos würgen, da er nicht bereit ist seinen alten Freund zu töten. Daraufhin klettert er wieder zur Kontrollzentrale hinauf. Kurz bevor er das Kontrollpult erreichen kann, schießt Bucky ihm jedoch von unten ins Bein. Obwohl Bucky weiterhin auf ihn feuert, kann Steve hinaufklettern. Dort schießt Bucky jedoch erneut und trifft Steve mitten im Bauch. Obwohl dieser kurz zu Boden sinkt kann er den Helicarrier in letzter Sekunde entschärfen. Gleichzeitig hackt Shield die Helicarrier und sorgt dafür, dass diese sich gegenseitig unter Beschuss nehmen - auch den mit Steve und Bucky an Bord. Durch die Treffer fällt ein Stahlgerüst herab, welches Bucky unter sich begräbt. Obwohl sämtliche Helicarrier kurz davor sind, abzustürzen, lässt Steve Bucky nicht im Stich sondern klettert hinab, um das Stahlgerüst von Bucky zu tragen. Er kann Bucky tatsächlich befreien und versucht dann, seinen alten Freund daran zu erinnern wer er ist. Frustriert attackiert der Winter Soldier Rogers zuerst, Steve gibt jedoch nicht auf und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie Freunde waren. Entschlossen nicht gegen Bucky zu kämpfen lässt Steve seinen Schild in den Abgrund fallen, woraufhin sich Bucky auf ihn stürzt und schreit, dass Steve sein Auftrag ist. Er schlägt mehrfach auf Steve ein, hält dann jedoch inne als Steve ein Zitat wiederholt, dass Bucky vor Jahren einst zu ihm sagte. Als plötzlich der Boden unter ihnen wegbricht kann Bucky sich an einem Metalstreben festhalten. Er lässt dann jedoch los und fällt ebenfalls in den Fluss unter ihnen. Dort kann er Captain America packen und den ohnmächtigen Helden aus dem Wasser ziehen. Er lässt Steve am Flussufer zurück und läuft alleine davon. Kurz darauf besucht Bucky das Captain America-Museum um sich an seine Vergangenheit erinnern zu können. Galerie BuckyFällt.png|Bucky fällt scheinbar zu Tode BuckyMaskiert.png|Bucky sucht nach Fury BuckyFängtSchild.png|Bucky fängt Steves Schild WinterSoldierAutobahn.png|Bucky stürzt auf die Autobahn WinterSoldierKampfbereit.png|Bucky stellt sich Steve WinterSoldierHatSchild.png|Bucky kämpft mit Steves Schild BuckyVSCAp.png|Bucky konfrontiert Steve BuckyTrifftSteveErneut.png|Bucky konfrontiert Steve BuckySchießtAufSteve.png|Bucky schießt auf Steve BuckyLässtSteveZurück.png|Bucky lässt den ohnmächtigen Steve zurück en:Winter Soldier (Marvel Cinematic Universe) pl:Zimowy Żołnierz (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Marvel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Tot